


Involuntary dependence

by Mercy_Calaite



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Calaite/pseuds/Mercy_Calaite
Summary: No.
Relationships: Male V/Goro Takemura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Involuntary dependence

**Author's Note:**

> 我不是很会用AO3，就没有使用系列编辑，但它的确是与上一篇同一系列的。

从“那次”之后，已经过去一周了。  
V的生活恢复了平静，接点委托偷点数据杀几个人渣什么的，仿佛那几天的忍耐和一夜的疯狂从未存在过，可它的确，也在他的生活中留下了痕迹。  
——维克多和米丝蒂设计了一个内置仪器，可以抽取V血液里的信息素提取物合成注射液，它被V亲手安装在竹村后颈写着[破裂注意]的装甲下，就像曾经荒坂用来给他注入抑制剂的器械一样持续作用着。可这一次，它的作用却不是那样扭曲而不健康的抑制竹村的身体发育……  
而是使用（经测试，唯一可以和竹村兼容的）V的信息素，为竹村的身体保持一个稳定不受他人影响的发育条件。  
而且，由于V的信息素持续浸透，迟早有一天，竹村闻起来会是一个Alpha，味道就是V和竹村的信息素融合出的效果。  
这是最好的选择，他甚至可以使用这样充满压迫力的信息素去对他人造成精神克制。  
他的血管里开始流淌V的气息，不可阻断的：他在因V而发生改变。  
而V对此……乐见其成。

“什么事？V？”竹村的声音听起来依然如此低沉沙哑，语调温和且缓慢，却带着微不可察的疏离。V看着视频电话里他的脸，还有那双银眼睛……他仔细倾听那声音，品味着那轻柔的气声，等他问完，停了一下，才开口回答。  
“没什么事，五郎。我只是想告诉你……约好的日子到了，你得记着时间啊，还有，记得做好避孕。”  
“………………嗯，我会的。”竹村微不可察的皱了皱眉头，看起来似乎更别扭了。他硬邦邦的回了一句：“没什么事我就先挂了。”  
V从容不迫的看着他挂断了电话，却坐在电脑前笑了出来。  
——因为那个小仪器的存在，竹村需要每周和他见一次面补充注射液。  
而且，那个仪器的工作原理，其实是使用长期注射Alpha信息素的方法，将竹村的激素水平一直维持在一个“即将被标记”的状态。所以，他的欲望问题虽然已经没有之前那么迫切需要得到解决，但还是得……每周一次，至少。  
合成注射液不需要特别的新鲜度，V早就加工好了这周的量放在冰箱里，此刻刚被他取出来，在桌上单独静置的矮架上放着。  
——一切都准备好了，只等竹村五郎到来。

夜之城已经苏醒了。  
霓虹灯就是这座城市的呼吸，随着来生的活跃，它们跃动着、鸣响着，组成只有这片土地上的人才能明了的旋律。  
V就靠在他的窗前，他刚完成了一个任务，拿了钱一身轻松的回来，享受这偶有的一丝平静。  
直到有人敲响了门。  
“进来吧，我给你开了权限。”V扬声喊了一句。  
等他转过头时，门已经开了，竹村五郎面无表情的迈步走进来。从门外的嘈杂喧嚣，到门内的封闭空间。自动推拉门在他身后合拢，而V已经关了百叶窗走上前来。  
他靠近时，竹村似乎略微有点想后退防备的意思，但顿了顿，还是没动。而V也没多二话，直接将由他血清加工的信息素提取物从架子上拿起来，对竹村道：“把外套先脱了，然后坐吧，我们先加药，这可以缓解你的问题。”  
竹村似乎是见他没像短信里那样说话不着四六的，况且的确是真心诚意帮助他，脸色略微缓了缓，沉默的脱下那件厚重的外衣。他在V拔开试管用注射器取药时看了他一眼，迟疑了一下，把衣服挂在衣柜里，缓步走向沙发，坐在了边缘。  
在V绕到他背后、将手指按上他后颈时，竹村突然开口道：“……很抱歉，V，谢谢你。”  
“你抱歉什么？你救了我的命，而且干我这行的每周总要流点血，还不如让它流得有点意义。”V耸了耸肩：“别动，五郎，我要解开你装甲的固定带了。”  
闻言，竹村五郎脊背有些紧绷，但的确不再活动了。他的嘴唇微微动了动，终究还是没发出声音，只是双眼放空的看着桌上散落的东西，还有那个矮架。  
‘咔哒。’  
V打开了竹村后颈上箍着装甲的固定扣。

这不是V第一次见到这儿了。  
那个现在几乎可以说是用于维持竹村生命的器械，就是V亲手打开他然后装进去的，就在大半周前。  
时隔几天时间，V再次打开了它，他中指和无名指之间夹着没有针头、已经排过空气的注射器，小心仔细的拧开螺栓取下外盖，然后将注射器顶进里面的乳胶囊口，慢慢灌进了针管里略带浅黄的提取液。那是他血清的颜色，就为了一管这个，他每周就要多流至少50cc的血……  
但没关系，至少它确实能派上用场。  
提取液见效很快，当V拧合固定好那些东西、扣好竹村的固定扣时，老男人的脸色已经放松很多了。  
他一直压抑着自己身体里那一丝一缕流窜的痛苦，它们就像和谐乐曲里唯一不对劲儿的那个音符，搅和得他连思考都略微有些凝滞。  
现在，它们被外来的力量找到了……那些天外来客，碾碎了痛苦，只是温和的给予他新的可能。  
那就是……V的血清提取物。  
可以说，V的生命与他的生命，是联结共存的。因为他，V才能活下来，因为V，他才能坚持到今天……  
竹村五郎渐渐进入了思考，可这时候，V的手指外侧已经试探着碰到了竹村颈侧如同皮肤般微热的软性材料。  
这让他的思绪再次被打乱了。  
“上次时间太急，没能给你太多，这次我加大了剂量，下周你应该能好过不少。”他听见年轻人在他背后轻声这么说着，那只手和顺的抚过他颈侧，等到了前面时……  
……就被他下意识伸手抓住。  
作为战士，被强化过无数次神经反射速度的他动作实在太快，V甚至都没来得及动一动。  
“……好吧，五郎，”V叹了口气，从他手里抽出了自己的手腕，贴心的走开一段距离，转身往水池那边去了，“看来我得洗洗手——”  
“不，V……”竹村终于反应了过来，他看了看周围，叹了口气，跟上几步到了正在洗手的V身边，微微鞠躬道：“很抱歉，V，我条件反射……”  
“没事，五郎，那不算什么。”V笑了笑，“对了，你吃饭了吗？要洗个澡吗？你知道的，隔壁，”他努努嘴，示意了一下，“就有花洒。”  
竹村五郎有些发愣。  
他原本心情是十分沉重的。  
——他切实的需要依靠另一个人而活着了，不是指精神上的信仰，而是指身体上信息素的均衡和……欲望的抚慰。他从未想过自己有朝一日会需要靠着这些而活着，这对他的人生与心灵、乃至于他的‘道’都是一种怪异的重压、一种狞恶的戏弄。  
可此刻，他却略微、略微、略微的自然了起来。  
他似乎能放松下去一些了……在这正在认真洗脸的年轻人身边……  
……  
……不。竹村五郎对自己说。  
不，你的使命还未完成，你未能履行的责任依然在你背上。竹村五郎，你不能被任何人打动，因为你要面对的是这世上最有权势的人那不孝的恶毒的孩子，还有他留下的强大的势力。  
你比谁都明白那一切的重量。  
竹村五郎微微闭上眼，再睁眼时，又是那幅平静的模样了。  
“谢谢，V。”他点头，再次表达感谢。

V似乎洗得很慢——但其实，他是刻意避开了竹村明显在思考的时间。  
他趁着洗脸偶尔从镜子里看一眼那老男人，在水花的遮掩和竹村的分神下，他的窥视没有被发现。这让他恍惚有种窥探一个神秘而美丽的封闭心灵时才会有的快乐，当然，这只是他瞎比喻的，他其实并没有做过这种事。  
——或许，他只是在注视自己的爱人。  
可这也不能算……我是说，这关系也不能算是什么恋爱之类的……V擦干净脸和手，把毛巾挂起来，将那块儿区域让给了竹村五郎，而对方礼貌的点了点头走进去，很快就响起了水声。  
这关系大概只能算……炮友？  
……不，也不仅仅如此……  
或者说，V不希望它仅仅如此。而就现在的情况来看，这份关系，或许是混杂着朋友、炮友和合作伙伴等等等等各种感情，只是其中的比重有多大，就是见仁见智的事了。  
V站在床边，慢慢掀起了自己的衣服，他暗红色的眼睛长久注视着那张早在几天前被竹村自己收拾干净的床铺，那甜蜜微苦的气息似乎还在他鼻尖萦绕，但他这屋里，却也只有微凉空气，还有轻微的枪油和生铁混合出的味道。  
——夹杂着，他的信息素气味。  
V的信息素就是生铁的味道。  
它并不特别浓郁，但却实打实有着强烈存在感，在任何地方、即使是战场上，那样并不凶恶的Alpha的气息却都能沉甸甸压在每个人心头，仿佛一块坚锐钢铁，越来越重、越来越重，压垮敌人的心灵，撕扯血肉下降，驱赶灵魂上升。  
V从小就不太喜欢自己的气味，他偶尔会想，或许……如果有另一个世界的话，会不会也有一个他？就像那些早年间流行的幻想小说一样，一个相同又有细微差别的平行世界，在那里，他的信息素可以是其它气味的……  
可V又想象不出那要是个什么味道。  
他从小在这文明的文明废墟上长大，一提气味，就是汽油、机油、钢铁、枪火、血肉乃至于人与人之间的……还有垃圾堆……  
说起垃圾堆，他又想起来了：当初他和杰克一起去绀碧大厦偷芯片，跳得快了点确实有点晕，但还好没人中枪，就是芯片容器坏了……之后发生了太多事，他和杰克分头被追杀，就在某个小巷的垃圾堆后，差点被德克斯特和他的手下乱枪扫死的他却没迎来设想中的痛苦与死亡。  
因为来的不是死神，是竹村五郎。  
那是他第二次见到他，在昏昏沉沉中，他还被竹村五郎抽了一巴掌，他到现在都有点一头雾水的，那时候他到底说了什么能挨了那么一巴掌？难道他吹了个口哨来了一句“Oh,hot baby!”？不对吧，他也不是这么个人啊……  
真是奇了怪了。  
V哧了一声，把衣服脱光，转身走向浴室。  
——他听见了淋漓的水声。

V的浴室空间并不大，它甚至还没有V半张床那么大。在他刚养好伤那段时间，他曾经坐在那块儿发过呆，然后就成功发现自己腿都伸出去了……他一直觉得这么小的空间确实很不舒服但……  
但似乎和竹村在一起时，有太多原本的缺憾，会变成优点。

竹村正在认真预洗自己的长发。  
他浑身赤裸，打眼一看确实是肩宽腰窄，笔直的腿微微分开站在地上，垂头淋着热水，十指在长发里穿行，揉动着头皮和发丝。  
而当V站在他面前时，他僵住了。  
竹村五郎缓缓抬起头，他意识到自己被堵在里面了，在这片小空间里——这让他忽然有些紧张。可他又明白这年轻人的可靠之处，或者说……出于对自己的自信，竹村五郎没有做出新的行动，只是站直了，面色平静的看着他。  
银白的义眼被V特地调的暖色灯光都染透成浅浅的的金色了，它们与那双红眼睛对视着，直到……直到这同样赤裸的年轻人一手扶着墙壁、一手按着玻璃隔板侧边，探身进来落下了一个吻。

然后，他整个人就也踏步贴了近来，他依然一手按着墙，但扶着隔板的手却按上了竹村肌肉流畅的肩旁，然后缓缓滑落，搂着他的腰，加深了这个吻。竹村没有闪躲，他甚至连呼吸都没有乱过，强健的军用义体让他稳稳的接纳了这个吻，水流洒落下来，打在他们身上，让这个绵长的吻竟像是被水流裹住了一般，轻柔而舒适。  
等他们分开时，竹村已经被V按在了墙上。  
墙面冰凉，让他的肌肉有一瞬间的紧绷，但温热的水流又很快让他放松下来。  
“V，”他靠在墙上，嗓音沙哑而低沉的说：“我们应该去床上……”  
一个崭新的吻堵住了他接下来的言语。  
V似乎并不想听他说太多，的确，在这种时候，一切话语都是多余的。  
竹村闭着眼睛，他开始享受这个吻，那年轻而充满活力的身体慢慢贴近了他，到现在，已经与他紧贴在一起，而那只手……嘶、那只手……  
V抚摸着竹村后腰的手摸上了他的臀肉，另一只手却已经从墙上收了回来，按上了竹村的肩颈，然后慢慢向下滑落，揉捏过他左半侧胸肌、抚摸过他的肋肉与腹肌，然后顺着人鱼线，滑落下去。  
他握上那粗壮的阴茎，勃动血脉的灼热力量直直打入他心底，溅起一片喜悦的涟漪。  
V慢慢结束了这个吻，隔着氤氲水汽注视着竹村，注视着那双眼睛、那个灵魂，而同样的，在那朦胧阻碍之后，那双银眼睛也注视着他，仿佛这样他们就能在呼吸心跳与信息素的拥护下看到对方灵魂的模样，连精神与思想的形状，都能一并映出。  
“五郎，你知道吗？”V嗅闻着竹村那水流也冲不散的甘美气味，轻声问着问题，手上轻柔的撸动那根阴茎。  
“……嗯？”竹村有些疑惑，配合的略微喘息着，却在心里盘算自己之前学的那些技巧，他知道，Omega是个承受者的身份，是被动的，他只需要像他作为保护者遵从命令时一样，顺从这个Alpha——  
可V却凑近了他耳边，含住他的耳垂，好听的声音在他敏感的听觉里振动：“我一直在期待你，不止‘到来’，不止这一次。”  
“……”竹村的计划顿住了。  
信息素已经充斥在这片狭窄空间里，本该耽于复仇与逃亡的他却身处这里，仰着头，被一个愿意为他流血的年轻人抱在怀里，双眼看着上方：水流、花洒、天花板、门框、劣质的珠串帘子。  
它们都是暖色的，和他眼睛此刻一样的暖色。  
“那就做你想做的。”他听见自己说着，从唇齿之前挤压出的那个读音：  
“V。”

不在发情期时，竹村的身体并不特别柔软。  
在他还未彻底动情之前，V还是需要做些前戏，当然，他乐意做这个。  
已经入秋了，冷空气淹没了整个阴雨绵绵的夜之城，它与水汽一同渗透所有砖石、所有骨缝，每一寸土地都在转冷。所以，即使是温暖的室内，在热水的冲刷之下，磨砂玻璃与墙壁的夹角也仍旧半带寒凉。  
还好，竹村只是被按在了这角落里，没有真正贴合其上。  
与他贴合的，是一具炙热硬朗的男人身躯。  
V从背后压抱着竹村轻轻磨蹭，嘴唇吻着他身上那些荒坂特级军工义体，然后抿起那肩头一缕发丝，突然笑道：“不用看着我的脸，是不是好受一点？”  
竹村喉头滚动了一下，似乎是想说些什么，可最后也还是没有回答。  
听着他沉默的回答，还有那平缓呼吸声，V只是笑了笑，低头看了看，忽然蹲跪了下来。  
竹村身后猛地没了热度，一时间有些疑惑——难道V对刚才的回应不满意，不做了……？  
可下一刻，V单膝跪在地上，双手掰着他的臀肉，看着那朵漂亮的穴口，轻轻舔了一口。  
“嗯唔……”  
竹村死死按着隔板，身体里猛地涌现的热流与快感让他只能皱眉咬牙强自忍耐。他没想到V会做这个，他无法想象有人会为他做到这一步……可是V并不给他思考时间，而是笑着啄吻了一下那收缩小穴，然后舔了上去、舔了进去。  
“呃啊……！V……”竹村喘息着，比肉体上的快感更强烈的是心灵上的满足与受宠若惊，他呼吸微微颤抖着，再次闭嘴，咬唇忍耐着，可微微下陷的腰早已出卖了他——  
V却恍若不觉，只是爽朗的轻笑两声，站起来，伸出手指按上了竹村臀缝间的穴口，轻轻揉动。  
“我一看就知道你灌肠了，五郎，你穴口都肿了。”他靠在竹村五郎耳边笑：“真没想到你也会做这种事……你是怎么做的？让我猜猜——跪在浴室里，按着墙边，翘起屁股，把出水的器具插进自己那张欲求不满的小嘴里……说起这个，它可比你上面这张嘴会叫，五郎，你玩自己的时候，感觉到了吗？”  
“少说……废话……！”竹村五郎被揉着穴肉，咬牙努力试图放松身体，好更高效率的做完这一次……“不洗的话，你……”  
“不会的，五郎，别小看你的身体。没发现吗？你每晚流的水，就已经够把你自己洗干净了。”V轻快的回答，“哦，我知道了，你肯定是会把那些可怜的水堵住、等回了住处再排出来，对不对？”  
“你是用什么东西堵的？”V好奇的问：“肛塞吗？那个你看起来只能用小号的……”  
“不……别说了……”竹村五郎已经快疯了，他颤抖着喘息：“别说了，V……”  
“看来是了。”V说着。  
他的右手中指试探着摸索着插进了一个指节，与之前那次不同的是，这次竹村不再被发情期逼迫着准备好一切，而是更加干涩、更加紧致的状态。  
当然，说是干涩，也只是Omega之间横向对比。事实上，竹村五郎的确已经湿了。  
他在因V而变得又湿又软，单只是这个过程，就是令人心热的享受。  
——这可是，竹村五郎。  
他第一次与敌人厮杀时，V可能都还没出生。但现在他却就这样——迷人的、柔软的、神志清醒的待在V怀里，虽然并不真正心甘情愿，但的确是将掌控快感的权力交给了他。  
V低喘一声。  
他热爱这种感觉，他热爱这样的：与所爱之人耳鬓厮磨的感觉。  
“五郎，可以吗？”他顶在竹村五郎半开的穴口，低声问。  
竹村五郎闭上眼，微微垂头，缓慢的应了一声。  
他顶了进去。

水流仍冲刷温暖着他们，包括V嵌进去一小半的阴茎。  
竹村咬牙，有意识的努力放松自己，可他毕竟不是那些发育正常的Omega，在这样的非发情期，单只是一个边缘锋利的硕大龟头就让他吞入得有些费力，更何况之后柱身微胀的中部，还有之后可能的成结后大小……  
V掰着竹村的臀，轻轻磨蹭着活动起来，以此试图让这老男人开始尽快适应这种感觉，阴茎拉扯挤压着穴肉，去刺激Omega那密集的快感神经，隐约顶过前列腺。  
而竹村，的确渐渐被唤醒了。  
激动神经的快感从他体内升起，循着尾椎骨往上，从后腰蓬蓬扩散，奔流过他的血管、缠绕过他的骨骼，最后汇聚在那颗有力的心脏里，被强忍沉稳的心跳与血液混合，一同泵向每一个细胞。  
它们充满活力，就像在他身后活动的这个年轻人一样。  
竹村五郎咬紧下唇，屏息垂头。  
V的抽插越来越顺，他能感觉到，那条甬道越来越柔软放松，很显然，老男人在快感中慢慢放开了一些……当然，也只是这么一些。  
又一次拔出后，V猛地伸手向后抱紧竹村五郎，毫无征兆的挺身发力！  
竹村五郎配合的靠在他怀里，忍耐着那一丝呻吟：“呃嗯……”  
他被全根贯入了。  
V甚至再次全根拔出，然后，  
“嗯……！！”  
老男人沉静的呼吸彻底乱成一团，细微的气声在他鼻腔里鸣响，一切思绪都被扭顶成一团，然后捣成浆糊。  
柔韧甬道里十分湿润，淫靡红肿的穴口一次次被撑开到最大，娇嫩的软肉被坚硬阳物顶过，这一切都是如此，团团柔柔又不可阻挡的淹没了他，让他无力的闭上了眼睛。  
V一次次挺腰，搅动捣弄着竹村五郎湿软洁净的身体内部，他能感觉到，这老狗是如此的灼热，炙热淫肉就掩藏在这幅正经严肃的模样下，它们层层蠕动，裹握着他的阴茎，那是如此亲切的贴合，使得每次它们渴求的缠上来时连V都得咬牙忍着，因为一不小心就会被榨出精液来……  
那很不好，V在心中说。  
那很不好，你即使触碰不到他的心灵，也要让他的身体满足，而不是只顾自己。  
他这样想着，忽然把竹村五郎整个人压在了玻璃隔板上。  
氤氲雾气之中，他们的信息素仍在互相吞融，而V压着竹村五郎，放缓了进出速度，突然开口问：“五郎，你猜我发现了什么？”  
“……嗯？”竹村五郎微微哼着，抬起眼看着面前的磨砂玻璃。  
V笑着，他一边慢慢挺腰抽插，一边伸出手，将竹村五郎那双性感漂亮的手叠放在一起，那指节真的是太漂亮了，为战斗而改造出的嵌入式指虎，它们如此坚硬、在水与光的流淌中，又如此明亮。  
可V却是温存的爱抚着那双手，突然将它们按紧，死死握着竹村的手腕，把他的手臂提高控制住、猛地挺腰操了他一下。

媚肉裹吸着V那根粗长阴茎，滑润汁液分泌出来，帮助他更好的贯穿着那具性感身体。  
在竹村猝不及防被进攻的颤抖忍耐下，V确认了他的猜测。  
“我发现啊……”他一直搂着竹村小腹的手慢慢摩挲着，向上滑动，抓握住了一边丰满结实的胸肌，用力揉捏。他甚至还张大手，按着那对结实的‘乳房’向中间聚拢，这在竹村五郎双手被高高抬起箍住的姿势下显得十分轻易——然后他分出一根手指，在那乳缝里就着水抽插，仿佛有另一根阴茎在插着老男人的乳沟，做着最淫靡色情的乳交。  
竹村被快感激得紧绷着颤抖着，他产生了不太好的预感……  
“五郎，你喜欢这个吧。”V温柔的依附在他耳后呢喃：“你喜欢在限度之内被蹂躏、被暴力对待、喜欢被男人的鸡巴狠操，喜欢AngrySex，因为些微痛苦能让你有活着的感觉——”  
竹村五郎心中的预感成真了。  
“……不、不V……”他下意识试图辩解，可那只抓握着他胸乳的手却突然松开，在他心中那一丝油然而生的隐秘失落下，狠狠抽了一巴掌他的臀肉。  
“呃嗯……！！”竹村五郎绝望的快乐的呻吟着，他的忍耐开始失效，心中最私密的那些东西被一只大手翻搅出来，一切都开始失控……开始失控……  
V温柔的揉着他的臀肉，享受着他紧致的夹弄，可突然却又抽了一巴掌：“打开你自己！”  
“嗯……哈、哈啊，V……不，V……”  
竹村五郎试图挣扎，可那样的快乐已经冲刷浸透了他，快感如电火般点燃他的身躯，让他融化让他湿软，让他只能无力的垂头翘起屁股挨操。  
淅淅沥沥的水声里是噗滋噗滋的水声，V用力顶撞操弄着竹村五郎，喘息着注视那被改造脊甲覆盖过的脊背，他那只空余的手握着那一节窄腰摩挲，又循着肌肉线条向上，数过那些仿生椎节，拨弄那些被水流冲刷到紧贴在竹村五郎身上的长发，缓慢而温柔的将他凌乱的发丝都勾挑回来，搭在他肌肉分明的脊背上。  
“待会儿好好洗洗吧，你会得好好洗洗的。”  
他吻了吻竹村五郎的耳尖，伸舌舔过，满意的看到老男人颤抖了一下。  
然后他探手掐住了竹村的下颌装甲，强迫他极大幅度的向后仰起头，在人工气管被压迫的窒息中被迫打开身体，承受年轻人不容拒绝的给予。  
“啊…嗬、嗬……”竹村短促的气声已被窒息感淹没，他努力张开嘴试图呼吸着，却被劈头盖脸淋着热水，他努力扭动着身体，可被快感征服的身躯却只是如此柔软且无力的挣扎着……  
他蠕动嘴唇试图呼喊V的名字。  
V掌心托着他带着胡子的下巴，食指与中指插进了他嘴里。  
他活动着手指，夹着竹村五郎那条柔软灵巧的舌头拉扯揉捏，并命令道：“舔。”  
竹村五郎闭上眼睛，舌尖轻柔而顺从的舔过他的指尖。  
“乖狗狗，”V暴肏着他的身体，刮蹭那层叠穴肉强行寻找那小巧的蜜罐入口，啊，是那里——  
当他的龟头顶过一片明显更加柔软凹陷的区域时，两人心中同时发出绵长的叹息。  
“翘好屁股。”他嘶哑的声音说。  
竹村服从了命令。

V的动作不再含有如此浓厚的体谅与温情，他只是摇动着顶撞那块儿区域命令道：“打开你自己！”——但他其实并没有管竹村有没有努力去打开去适应，而是堪称暴力的操着那隐秘小穴，那里有一包蜜水，一口甜美的热汤，它被顶破时，会噗哧一下迸发溅射……  
“呃啊…………！！！”竹村崩溃的摇头，他目光涣散颤抖颤栗张着嘴翘着屁股——

他被V进入了，如此深刻而私密。

竹村闭着眼睛，双眼上翻的痉挛着。  
可他知道，这一切还没有结束。

V已经放开了箍着竹村手腕的手，满意的看着竹村自觉的扶好了玻璃隔断，那双手按在玻璃上，从另一边看的话，一定是隐隐约约别有一番风味的。  
他一手握上竹村的阴茎，另一只手揉按挑逗着他挺翘的乳粒，身下却一直挺动操弄没停过。他被湿软淫靡的穴肉夹着握着吞吃着，心里想着这老狗可真他妈太辣了，腰扭得那么带劲儿，完全看不出来是因为他才破了后穴的……  
——太可爱了。  
V到底还是按捺不住满腔的愉快与热爱，他一边暴肏那张已经开始对快感熟练起来的小嘴，一边挑起一缕搭在竹村背上的长发，吻了吻。  
老男人浑然不觉，只是按着隔板陷下腰，连呻吟都带着哭腔的被快感翻搅颠簸。他的灵魂似乎被撕扯着投入了海里，在风暴之中，在浪涛深处，V如此残暴又如此合他心意的折磨他，如此的——如此的……！！！  
V死死填塞在那小巧蜜罐里活动着，他太大了，填满了竹村整个生殖腔，把它撑得饱满起来，他必须……他必须射在里面……  
V死死扣紧了竹村的身体，怒吼着猛力挺腰一次次贯穿那小穴，最后射了出来。  
竹村再次被他灌满了。

这一次，他的生殖腔已经发育了不少，即使被射十几股精液进去灌饱了也没有感到特别痛苦，只是非同一般的扭曲欢愉让他哭喊着射出来，他只觉得自己的骨头都被快感揉碎了，浑身柔软的往下跌，整个人依靠V的力量才能站着，却将年轻人这次没有成结、只是一股一股射出的阴茎吞得更深。  
“V……V！！”他哭喘着，“不……”他甚至都不知道，自己是想挣扎什么拒绝什么。

可也没有什么是能让他拒绝的。

V喘息着，头脑放空的轻轻顶弄着竹村五郎，他已经把他贴身压在玻璃隔板上有一会儿了，这使得竹村五郎的阴茎偶尔会捣在玻璃上滑过，最后还射在了上面。  
他看着水流冲刷而过，将那些淫液洗净，了无痕迹。  
他们都在喘息，高潮之后的余韵让他们绵软的抽搐着拥抱着，如此温存、又如此疏离。  
V小心的抱着竹村五郎，仿佛他是什么易碎品一样，可他的确是个比V自己更强大的战士……  
而竹村五郎就这么任由他抱着，最后忽然轻轻笑了一声。  
V几乎要以为自己是听错了，他转头贴在竹村耳边，试图更倾向前去看看他的脸——  
竹村五郎却没再笑了，他掰开V环抱着他的手臂，关掉沐浴的清水，嗓音沙哑而温和的叹息道：“待会儿再洗吧，V，我们先吃点东西。”  
“嗯……嗯？？”V有点傻眼，下意识跟上前去，有些惊愕的问：“你还没吃饭吗？五郎？”  
“我带了，但还没吃。”竹村五郎拿过V准备好的睡袍裹上，微微低头，皱了皱眉——后穴里黏腻的感觉让他的的确确有了点儿淫靡而微妙的不适感，但这样效果更好，他想了想，也就这么走向衣柜，从自己外套的口袋里拿出两个袋子，把其中一个递给也裹上浴袍的V。  
V闻到了些许香气，好奇的打开看了看。  
那里面是两个饭团，晶莹剔透的米粒黏裹成三角形状，被海苔贴好，散发着隐约香味。  
“我自己捏的，材料不多，只有这些。”竹村说着，咬了一口他自己手里的饭团。  
因为两人都知道的原因，他没有坐在什么地方，而是就这么靠着衣柜边缘，慢吞吞的咀嚼、平静的吞咽。而V一直看着他，着迷的看着暖色灯光下的他——  
最后也低头，咬了一口自己手里的饭团。  
嗯，酸酸甜甜，是梅子味的。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你看到这里。


End file.
